


Amuse Bouche

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Witches and Hunters [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, modern urban fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra gives Noatak a proper welcome home and a sample of things to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amuse Bouche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuugao818](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yuugao818).



> Written for Yuugao818’s birthday. Set in the “Witches and Hunters” AU, you’ll probably want to read/re-read it if you’re not familiar with it. Yuu wanted smut in that story, but Korra was far too injured for there to be any sex, so smut got relegated to this story.
> 
> Hope you like and happy birthday!!

“Korra,” Noatak murmured between kisses. “Korra I really need to get back to work.”

“Work can wait,” she murmured back, trailing kisses along his jaw.

She was currently perched on his desk in his office, her hands resting on his hips as she kissed him. He was bent over her, glasses askew, and hair messy from when she had been running her hands through it. His tie had been loosened and pull out from under his sweater vest, Korra having twisted and tugged at his clothing as she groped him.

“Honestly, Korra,” he said as he pulled away, using his longer arm reach to keep him at arm’s length, “I really have work to do. One of the city council members is giving a speech on the historic Ember Player’s Theater and I need to help him prepare for it.”

“What, some lousy city councilman can’t do his own research?” Korra pouted.

“He could, but he’s got other things that he’s doing so I’m giving him a hand with the research. It’s my job as a research librarian,” he reminded her as he fixed his tie and tucked back into his vest.

“But we could be having fun,” she whined.

“Believe it or not, I consider research fun,” he told her as he examined his reflection in the glass panes on one of his bookcases.

“You’re so weird.”

“Says the girl who likes to manipulate four elements because she can.”

“You sound a lot less angry about that now,” she noted as she hopped down from his desk.

“Yes, well quitting the League has done wonders for my frame of mind,” he answered, turning to face her. He leaned down to press a kiss against her temple. “Retirement agrees with me, it seems.”

Standing up on her tiptoes, she gently kissed his chin. “I would heartily agree with that sentiment.”

Tilting his head down he decided there wasn’t any harm in one last kiss, especially since the councilman wasn’t due in his office for another thirty minutes.

“Noatak, I hope that you’ve found me some great information because I really want to dazzle the crowd and oh my God!”

Pulling away from his now blushing fiancé, Noatak groaned. “You’re early, Tarrlok.”

“My meeting finished early,” Tarrlok snapped back, facing away from them. The tips of his ears were pink. “I figured I could come and help you with the research since I had the time, but it appears that I’m interrupting something.”

“Korra was just leaving,” Noatak said.

Tarrlok’s entire demeanor changed. “Korra? The Korra?”

Looking up at her fiancé, Korra cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, Tarrlok, this is Korra,” Noatak sighed as he took his glasses off to rub his eyes.

“You weren’t going to introduce me to her? That’s rather rude, seeing as she’s going to be my sister-in-law.”

Something clicked in Korra’s brain. On the night she and Noatak met he mentioned that his parents lived up north and his brother worked for the city. She hadn’t realized that by working for the city he meant that he was on the city council. “Your brother, I take it?”

“Korra, this is Tarrlok. Tarrlok, this is Korra.”

“Nice to meet you Tarrlok,” Korra said, sticking out her hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I’m sure none of it was flattering, knowing my brother,” Tarrlok replied, grasping her hand. “I’ve heard a little about you. He’s very secretive about your relationship. He won’t even tell me how you met.”

“We, ah, ran into each other in the street one night,” Korra laughed. It simply wouldn’t do to tell him that they had met when they had been trying to kill each other.

“Interesting,” Tarrlok said, looking between his brother and his fiancé. There was more to the story, but he’d have to ask his brother later.

“Anyway, I need to get home,” Korra said, dropping Tarrlok’s hand. “Gotta get stuff done around the house. It was nice to meet you, bye!”

Noatak had never seen Korra leave his office so fast.

“So that was your fiancé,” Tarrlok smirked, looking over at his brother. “She’s a little young, don’t you think?”

“She’s eighteen, Tarrlok.”

“So she’s legal at least. I can’t imagine that her parents are going to be thrilled to learn that their son in law is their age.”

“Tarrlok, we have work to do.”

“All right, all right, I’ll leave it alone.” He paused. “She’s really cute though. I can see why you’d go for her.”

Letting out a grunt of frustration, Noatak slammed a book down on his desk.

~*~

Home was the most glorious of places. The house where he now lived was much bigger than the apartment he’d been living in for most of his adult life, preferring to save his money for more important things. Like medical attention when fights with witches got particularly violent.

Now he had a nice, three bedroom house and best of all, someone to come home too. Korra greeted him in the living room, hugging him tightly.

“What’s this about? You didn’t accidently blow something up in the microwave again, did you?” he asked.

“What? Of course not!” she answered. “It’s just that I really didn’t want to leave you this afternoon but after your brother showed up I figured it was probably for the best that I didn’t hang around.”

“He grilled me after you left. Wanted to know how we met.”

“I don’t think that’s a story we’ll be sharing. Ever.”

“Agreed,” he grunted. “So what’s for dinner?”

“Nothing that can’t wait,” she answered coyly.

One of his eyebrows arched. “Really?”

“Really,” she replied. “C’mere. I want to give you a proper welcome home since I couldn’t really give you a proper good-bye.”

“I really like the sound of this,” he murmured when she grabbed his hand and tugged him down the hall to their bedroom. With a laugh she jumped onto the bed and motioned for him to join her. He obliged, stretching out across the mattress on his side and admiring her lounging among the pillows. “You look comfortable.”

“I am, but I could be more comfortable,” she said.

He hummed softly, scooting up the bed so he was lying next to her. He reached up and gently brushed the hair from her face, admiring how pretty she was. She had upended every single belief he had about witches over the course of a single night, and at the end of what had been a very long week they had been reluctant to part. Eventually she started to break into his apartment because she wanted to see him until he gave in and gave her a key. After a few months he finally proposed, and they had bought the house together.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked him as she reached up and carefully removed his glasses.

He blinked at her. “How we got here.”

She gave him an inquisitive look.

“I meant in the long term.”

“Oh.”

“Remember the first time?”

“I had a couple of cracked ribs, a split lip, and bruised jaw,” she chuckled.

“We tried, but in the end it wasn’t going to happen,” he laughed.

“Mmm, but a few months later…”

It had taken nearly two months for all of her injuries to heal from that night, but when was completely healed, she made absolutely no bones about what she wanted to do to him. That night he learned that Korra was every bit experienced as she had said she was, and there was something to be said about her youth.

“So tell me, what do you plan to do to me tonight?” he asked.

“That entirely depends. How hungry are you?”

“Pretty hungry, actually. I ended up working straight through lunch, only having a light snack.”

“Guess this is going to be short and sweet,” she murmured as she leaned into kiss him.

They shared a languid kiss, just enjoying how close they were. His hand roamed over her body, stopping at the waistband of her jeans, fumbling with the button and then the zipper of her fly. Pulling away, she smirked at him. “Somebody is anxious.”

“Somebody insisted on getting me wound up and then bailed on me,” he retorted. “Come now, clothes off.”

Getting on her knees, she pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it to the floor, her bra following soon after. Laying back on the bed, she shed her jeans and her panties in one smooth motion, tossing them to join the rest of her clothing on the floor. She wasn’t a slob per se, but she tended to be more relaxed with her standards of clean. As quickly as she shed her clothing, Noatak was very carefully removing his slacks, vest, and shirt, taking the time to either fold or place the articles in the hamper.

“You’re so slow,” she whined.

“Patience, Korra.”

“I’ve been patient all afternoon, Noatak. You weren’t the only one who was all worked up when your brother showed up. And I think it would have been nice to know that your brother was a city councilman.”

“It’s not something I like to tell people because that usually means that they want something. I assure you, it’s not easy having a brother who works for the city.”

“How many times have you had dates ask if you could get their parking tickets erased?” Korra asked, walking across the mattress on her knees to meet him at the edge.

“More time than I would care to admit to,” he sighed. Placing his hands on her cheeks, he pulled her in for a kiss. “Thankfully, that’s not an issue with you.”

“Well, not driving helps,” she agreed before they tumbled back onto the bed.

She groaned as he kissed her neck and then down to her breasts, licking and sucking on them. Once each nipple was tightened into nubs, he moved on, kissing down her belly to her navel, where he licked around it before blowing on the damp skin. Her entire body broke out in gooseflesh as she shuddered.

“I think you’re ready,” he chuckled as he positioned himself between her legs.

“More than ready,” she murmured, sighing in pleasure when he entered her.

Slowly he rocked his hips, sliding in and out of her and watching her face as it contorted with pleasure.

“Enjoying yourself?” he breathed.

“Always,” she chuckled as she wrapped her legs around his hips to draw him deeper into her body.

Bracing himself on his forearms, he quickened his pace. Reaching up, Korra tangled her hands in Noatak’s hair, pulling his head down for a kiss. This was a dance that was uniquely theirs, a rhythm all their own that had taken very little time to master. Simply put they were meant to be.

Soon Korra’s soft whimpering became loud moans as her body was driven to the peak of pleasure. Her orgasm crashed over her like a wave, her body spasaming with release. He followed soon after, burying his face in her neck and panting as he released inside of her.

Rolling off of her, he laid back and smiled. “Well that was fun.”

She snickered. “We can have more fun after dinner. Think of that as the appetizer.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “Well then, I look forward to the main course.”


End file.
